Battle for the Quatloos
Absolution - Combat Arena [ The Absolution ] The combat arena is rather simple -- take one part expanse of empty floor, add one part holoemitter to keep the crew from literally killing each other, and mix well over what honestly looks like rusty, second-hand bleachers until there's a place for people to punch each other in the mouth. The fighting space is essentially a big empty swath of floor. Though the holoemitters mark the corners of the space so that no bystanders can be injured and no combatants actually killed, there are still numerous signs of damage around the room -- a stray blaster scorch on the wall here, a bit of finger found on the ground there -- that indicate that sometimes the fighting isn't exactly confined to the proper space. A doorway on one wall is marked with a sign reading 'THE POWER STATION' in gnarly, x-treme lettering. Blueshift says, "Hey, I heard an ace joke the other day" Blueshift says, "What's dumb and dumb and dumb all over" Blueshift says, "/Seekers/" Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder chuckles. Fleet says, "Odd. I could have sworn I heard somewhere that jokes are supposed to be amusing." Blueshift says, "Sorry Fleet I can't hear you over the sound of your dumb wings" Fleet says, "Ah, well, they are pretty noisy." Ramjet says, "Hnnh." Blueshift says, "How do you get a Seeker off a swing" Blueshift says, "With an axe" Ramjet says, "On the one hand, Blueshift is one of my few prized assets." Ramjet says, "On the other hand, these pedestrian jokes are annoying me." Blueshift says, "I say I say I say, what's better than 20 dead seekers?" Blueshift says, "/Nothing/" Give him some catnip Rampage says, "Pedestrian? Blueshift doesn't do much walking." Blueshift bursts into laughter Ramjet says, "/Five hundred quatloos/ to the Decepticon who teaches Blueshift the meaning of .. of.. uh.." Ramjet says, "Frak it. Five hundred quatloos to the Decepticon who beats Blueshift up while I watch. But it shall be in a training room, since I have use for Blueshift that preclude him from being killed right now." Fleet says, "Hmmm. Training room, you say? Where there's no risk of lingering damage?" Fleet says, "A fair deal." Compile says, "I am intested in this." Ramjet says, "That is disgusting. Compile, cease being intested at once and instead be interested." Blueshift says, "Do I win any money sir?" Ramjet says, "Well, if you win." Combat: Fleet strikes Blueshift with his Ice-Dagger attack! -2 Combat: Blueshift has been temporarily incapacitated. Sunder has arrived. Ramjet eyes the Meccanibal warily. "/So/.." he echoes back. Compile walks in as the fighting begins and he blinks, "Ohh, the fight has started," he states as he gets a seat near Ramjet, "So, who do you think will win?" he asks. Sunder walks in, intrigued by the battle. He himself might have challenged Blueshift, if the little blue spacecraft had made a crack against Sweeps rather than Seekers. Is Blueshift drunk? He looks like it as he staggers about like a drunk. "No, I killed you, I definately remember that!" he mumbles, a dagger stuck where daggers shouldn't be Soundwave enters from the main corridor of Deck 10. Soundwave has arrived. The Meccanibal looks over Compile as he pops up, then turns to Ramjet. "You doing anything tonight? Want to come round mine for... dinner?" Redshift saunters into the arena, a bit miffed he missed the opening round of this pointless little bout. Pity Fleet seems to have beaten Redshift to the punch, but oh well. There will be other chances to pummel and humiliate his brother. He remains silent, content to watch the proceedings. Fleet is now in the air, having zipped past Blueshift while Blueshift was staggering about drunk! He spins, twisting above the ground, and raises his left arm, the one not holding a dagger, to fire at Blueshift. "You're misremembering. That fight ended in a draw," he observes calmly as he takes advantage of Blueshift's disoriented condition. Combat: Fleet sets his defense level to Protected. Fragment has arrived. Combat: Fleet strikes Blueshift with his Deep-Freeze Ray attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Blueshift's Agility. (Crippled) "Hmph!" Ramjet turns his cone to the side and folds his arms over his chest. "I've /heard/ stories about /you/." Then Compile sits beside him and Ramjet begins to wonder. "Compile," he says to the smaller robot. "Is there a meccanibal beside me or am I hallucinating again?" "A draw? A DRAW!" Blueshift shouts as he is shot again, leaping to the air into his spacecraft mode. "I'll give you a draw you prissy little seeker. I don't know how you resurrected yourself but I'll bury you again!" He blasts straight at Fleet, attempting to slice the Seeker up with his wings Blueshift leaps into the air, flipping into the form of a small spacecraft Combat: Blueshift sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blue Spaceship misses Fleet with his Wing Slice attack! The Meccanibal tuts loudly, munching on... something. "Well!" it replies huffily. "I've heard stories about /you/ Air Commander. I'm sure you would be perfect... company at my next dinner party" Redshift has fought both Fleet and Blueshift on several occasions, both before and after his recent change in weapons, and knows thier fighting styles well. Fleet is playing it smart, by reducing Blueshift's main advantage: His speed. Redshift finds a godo spot to watch, while remaining distant from the hungry-looking alien fellow. Who even let that thing aboard? Fleet cuts his anti-gravs and leans back, dropping several feet very quickly and moving him beneath Blueshift's attack. Then he curls in on himself for a moment before springing forward along a roughly horizontal plane, giving himself some distance. He then pulls his feet in to his chest once more, twists, and sticks them out again, letting him 'land' on one of the room's walls, which he jumps off of before transforming himself, firing his wing-mounted lasers as he closes the distance between the two once more. "We're on a space ship. It's hard to bury /anyone/ here," he notes calmly. Fleet transforms into his Fleet mode. Combat: Fleet sets his defense level to Guarded. Compile looks over at Ramjet and blinks, as he is not sure if here is one there or not. "I do nto see anything," he states salmly as he watches. Combat: Fleet strikes Blue Spaceship with his Persistent Freeze Ray attack! -3 Combat: Blueshift sets his defense level to Neutral. Blueshift keeps getting shot! What's all that about! "Stop it, stop it!" he blathers as Fleet scorches up his paint job. "People are watching, you can beat me in PRIVATE when no-one cares! For now..." His engines are shot by the freeze ray again and he stutters, lasers turning to point at the errant seeker. "Just die!" Combat: Blue Spaceship misses Fleet with his Laser attack! "/Curses/" Ramjet, well, curses. He does so by swinging his fingers into his palm and shaking his fist at no one. He's hallucinating again. The last time that happened, Ramjet came back online and found himself in the den of the space-crime lord Blue Bacchus. No one ever explained why he was in a lacy pink camisole -- even while Ramjet began systematically killing everyone in the room. Rule two-thirty-five of space: never leave behind witnesses when you wake up in a mafiaso's den dressed in women's lingerie. "..I need a drink," he mutters. Fragment wanders in and becomes a fly-droid on the wall, silently turning his optics to the showdown. Fleet scorches up Blueshift's paint job with /ice/! The tetrajet twists away, spinning to the side and rolling out of the way of Blueshift's attack. "Ah, but you see, for me to get the reward, this has to be done while Ramjet is /watching/," he points out as he stabilizes, trying to come in beneath Blueshift and slice him with his 'shark fin' as they pass each other. Combat: Fleet strikes Blue Spaceship with his Razor Wing Slash attack! -2 Blueshift gets horribly mangled again, even with his amazing sexy speed. By a shark fin no less. "I hate you and your shark fin!" he screams as his wing-guns turn to fire at Fleet. "I'm going to shoot your shark fin into dust! Combat: Blue Spaceship strikes Fleet with his Pistol attack! "Don't worry, you're doing a GREAT job! In my opinion at least." Behind Ramjet leans a seeker with a wonky crown on its head and a large gaping cannon hole in its chest. It looks a bit like Starscream. It pats Ramjet on the shoulder. "Best Air Commander by far!" "There's a reward?" Redshift inquires, leaning in a bit closer, suddenly more interested. "Reward for what, blutching Blueshift for Ramjet's entertainment? Hmm..." Redshift's red eyes follow Blueshift a little closer, perhaps plotting to steal the limelight. Fleet 's 'shark fin' is hit! It is not turned to dust, but it does destabalize Fleet, forcing him to recover his balance in order to crash. He manages, pulling up in the process, but the whole business takes up far too much time and very effectively lowers his guard. "You're taking all of this rather personally," he observes cooly. Combat: Fleet sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Fleet takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blueshift uses the opportunity to attempt to smash into Fleet again, despite the Seeker's zippyness. "You're shooting at me!" he retorts. "Of course it's personal!" He got the shark fin at least, that was the main thing. Blueshift can't actually remember why he's fighting, but it is probably for a good reason! Combat: Blue Spaceship strikes Fleet with his Wing Slice attack! -2 Ramjet leans his cone down and pinches the bridge of his nose. It's going to be one of these days. If only he had a therapist. That he didn't end up shooting. G2 Ramjet leans over Compile to whisper in Ramjet's audio sensor. "Trust me, it gets worse" Compile blinks as he loosk at Ramjet and as he says the 'I need a drink,' Fragment walks in, "Timing is everything," he states simply as he makes a note to have Ramjet checked out by Soundwave and looks at the fight, "Comeon, make it interesting will ya. Yu two are fighting liek humans," he says to Fleet and Blueshift. Ravage has arrived. "We're in a /training arena/," Fleet observes, leaving the words 'you dolt!' unspoken but hanging in the air none-the-less. The next thing that he says, however, is 'YARGH!' as Blueshift slices him with his wing as they pass once more. This time, Fleet chooses to address the need to change directions by transforming, spinning into his robot mode. He pays no mind to the heckling, instead raising his arms to fire at Blueshift once more. Combat: Fleet sets his defense level to Guarded. Fleet transforms into his Fleet mode. Combat: Fleet strikes Blue Spaceship with his Deep-Freeze Ray attack! -5 Blueshift gets hit again, circling Fleet as if a BIRD OF PREY, disruptor bolts shooting down at the Seeker. "Look, if you just stand still, I can kill you, okay? Deal?" Combat: Blue Spaceship misses Fleet with his Disruptor attack! Fleet twirls, yes, twirls out of the way of Blueshift's shot. Like a balarina. He turns on his bootjets, gaining some altitude and, hopefully, taking him out of the middle of Blueshift's circle. Once he gets above the circle-plane he 'crouches' in the air slightly, enough to aim, and fires again at Blueshift. "That doesn't sound like a very good deal at all!" he answers, hissing through pain. Sunder narrows his optics at the Meccanibal. To him, the roly-poly gluttons are little more than Sharkticons with brains. And he sees that it's right beside Ramjet! Oh, well, we know who'll get eaten if the creature runs out of whatever it's currently munching and decides it is still hungry. Then he turns his attention back to the battle. Combat: Fleet misses Blue Spaceship with his No Deal! attack! -5 Blueshift climbs a bit higher in an attempt to shake Fleet off. "Can't you just go transform back into a wheel or whatever it is Seekers do in their spare time!" he snorts. "When I am second in command of all the Decepticons, you may be my /chair/!" Combat: Blue Spaceship takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Fleet once more cuts his antigravs and bootjets, letting himself fall rear-end first towards the ground. From this position, it's easier to fire up at Blueshift before he turns the jets back on and darts out horizontally, now zooming directly over the heads of the audiance. "Well, then sounds like it's in my best interests to see that you never become second in command!" he chirrups, though the observant may notice that he's moving a bit more slowly than he had been before. Redshift sighs, as Blueshift seems to be making something of a mockery of the -shift model. you know, as usual. "You've lost too much of the early game, Blue. You might as well give in, Fleet has too much of a lead against you. Spare yourself the embarassment." Combat: Fleet misses Blue Spaceship with his Deep-Freeze Ray attack! -5 "Look!" Blueshift retorts at Redshift as he hears the hurtful words of his brother. "Just because you are awful doesn't mean you can be nasty to me when I'm having an /unlucky/ day. I must get a four leaf clover, I hear they are better!" He dodges Fleet's next volley and turns, heading straight at the seeker like a huge flying lump of metal. Combat: Blue Spaceship misses Fleet with his Full-Body Strike attack! -4 "For once, I wasn't being nasty to you." The nasty parts are in his head. "Buuuut if you want to continue making a fool of yourself, be my guest. Don't say I didn't warn you." Redshift, said Redshift. As Blueshift flies towards Fleet, the Seeker attempts to place his hand on the forward tip of the spaceship and use that to spring off and flip over him, in that might bring to mind the images of bulldancers on ancient Grecian urns. Except that Fleet is holding an ice dagger in the hand he tries to stab down. Even if he misses, he does manage to flip over Blue, only without the touchy-feely part. "You're a spaceship, right? I once heard having naked human women on a ship is good luck. Maybe you should go find a pet human?" the Seeker suggests. Combat: Fleet misses Blue Spaceship with his Blue-dancing attack! -2 "I did!" retorts Blueshift. "I tied it to my cockpit and everything, but after a few days it broke and stopped moving. Those things are really shoddily made, you know!" As Fleet tries to dance over him, Blueshift opens fire with his lasers. "I'm sticking with the clover" Combat: Blue Spaceship misses Fleet with his Laser attack! Compile looks and mutters, "They must think that they ar ehumans," he says The laser shot prevents Fleet from completing his snazy move, and he redirects his flight directly upwards in order to avoid the path of the shot. "It sounds like you keep poor care of your pets!" he observes, taking a moment to recover his strength. He overhears Compile's insults and at first dismisses them, than gets an idea. "Hey, Blueshift! Compile says you're acting human!" Granted, Compile also says Fleet is acting human, but Blueshift has a more vulnerable sense of pride, and if the Seeker can get the spaceship to turn his attention away for a moment, so much the better... Combat: Fleet sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Fleet takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blueshift is a horrid jerk, and as Fleet moves to recover energon, he swoops at the seeker again. "I'm not a human again, that was AGES ago! Compile is a huge liar!" he whines, his wingblades flashing as they attempt to slice into the mean lying Fleet Combat: Blue Spaceship strikes Fleet with his SPACE PUNCH (Punch) attack! Fleet was telling the truth! He was just leaving bits out! The Seeker cries out in pain and falls from the air as Blueshift slices into him, the feedback damaging his hydralic strength system (which was never that impressive in the first place). He manages to control his fall before he hits bottom, landing on his feet but in a crouch. He forces himself to stand once more, and then... energy crackles around him as he activates his forcefield. "So you've /been/ human? Sounds rather disgusting." Combat: Fleet sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Fleet creates a forcefield shielding himself from damage. Redshift was once a reasonably facsimile of a human, but not a real human. This he keeps to himself. "A forcefield, Fleet? A coward's move. Are you so afraid of Blueshift that you have to hide beind a forcefield?" He quips, still debating which Decepticon he should shoot; Blueshift for the reward, or Fleet for making a fool of his brother? Blueshift turns his machine-guns onto Fleet's forcefield, peppering away at it. "Yes Fleet, but so was Lord GALVATRON, I feel honoured to have had to suffer that indignity alongside him! Unlike you, you TRAITOR!" He flies in closer. "Sirs, permission to turn off safety features and TERMINATE Fleet!" Combat: Blue Spaceship misses Fleet with his Pistol attack! Ravage pads into the Arena, pausing a moment to sniff and watch the two fighting in 'center ring', as it were. With a sound that sounds decidedly like a scoff, followed by a deep, rumbling growl, the black mechanical jaguar goes towards the least occupied, most shadowed seating in the place. Once there, he settles down, tucking his front paws underneath his front and eyeing the spectacle. Despite looking cool and collected as usual on the outside, mild annoyance at the two in the ring grows little by little every minute the match goes on...and he contemplates firing his missiles at both. "My bravery was never in question," Fleet notes as he flips out of the way of Blueshift's attack and into the air. This is tricky wording: Fleet's bravery isn't questioned because it's generally pretty well known that he /is/ a coward, and he's not particularly ashamed of it. He flies towards the spaceship, but it's to fire once more as he observes, "And Blueshift, I was under the unwilling influence of a rogue Creation Factory - the same factory Galvatron himself later merged with! This means that ultimately, I served Galvatron's greatness along, er, a parallel path!" Combat: Fleet misses Blue Spaceship with his Pewpewpew! attack! -5 Ramjet stares down at Blueshift from his position on the bleachers. "..We.. we have the ability to turn off the safety limits!? Wha--how--" He looks around, his features stricken with surprise. "I didn't know that! When did this design feature get implemented!?" "Oh come on Ramjet sir, you jest!" Blueshift emits. "What do you THINK happened to Baffles?" He turns his lasers to Fleet, making his own pew pew pew noises. "You started well, but in the final analysis, I win!" Combat: Blue Spaceship strikes Fleet with his Laser attack! Combat: Fleet's forcefield absorbs Blue Spaceship's attack. Blueshift's attack is absorbed by Fleet's forcefield, but an unfortunate side effect is that he's now burning energon at an insane rate. It does, however, allow for him to be a little more reckless, and he stops flying in quite so cautious a pattern. "The final analysis is not yet in, by my reckoning," he says, tone still calm, but there's a fair bit of pain in the undertone. Combat: Fleet sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Fleet misses Blue Spaceship with his Deep-Freeze Ray attack! -5 "You're such a whiner Fleet!" Blueshift snaps back, aiming another classic space punch at the seeker. "I'm going to burn down you forcefield and then cut off your head. Ramjet sir, can I 'Baffles' him, please!" Combat: Blue Spaceship misses Fleet with his Punch attack! Fleet seems to 'leap' above Blueshift's attack, although not literally, because he wasn't standing on any surface to begin with. As he does this, he transforms, but rather than attacking Blueshift, he merely swoops right by him. "This from Mr. 'Don't Beat Me Up In Public,'" he mutters, but mostly to himself. Combat: Fleet's forcefield protecting himself vanishes. Combat: Fleet sets his defense level to Guarded. Fleet transforms into his Fleet mode. Combat: Fleet analyzes Blueshift for weaknesses. Shadow has arrived. "Are you... taking /photos/ of me!?" Blueshift exclaims as Fleet begins analysing him. "That's horrid, you are a horrid little seeker. Redshift help me murder Fleet, we will say it was an accident!" He announces this in front of the entire room as he starts lasering away at the flying horror Combat: Blue Spaceship misses Fleet with his Disruptor attack! Ravage at the latest series of misses, Ravage snarls lightly to himself and targets the pair in the ring. Of course, unless he were to have time to deploy some of his explosive charges, he can only hit one of them at a time. Thusly, he momentarily loses his desire to fire his missiles right away, trying to decide who to hit first. Finally, coming to a decision that contents him, he decides to fire at the first one, either Blueshift or Fleet, who annoys him the most first. The Sweep smirks at the protestations of Blueshift. Certainly, the Blue One is /not/ the better half of that duo. "What is this, a slapfight?" Sunder comments, chuckling, "I'd kill for speed like that." "He's toying with you, you fool!" Ramjet blusters at Blueshift. "Do you dare waste time? Press your advantage at once!" The audience is getting bored, and... restless. Among Decepticons, this typically means one thing: time to end the battle, before someone else does. Fleet decides to take a chance - after all, if he goes down, it's not for good, anyway. He pulls up, twists, and flies towards Blueshift's underside, upside down and weapons blazing, now going for broke. Combat: Fleet sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Fleet misses Blue Spaceship with his Persistent Freeze Ray attack! "Well, about time." Redshift mutters. He thought Blue would never ask! Redshift rises from his seat, and saunters into the fighting space in the middle. "Time to fry, Fleet. Blood thicker than water and all that, you know how it is." Redshift adds in an easy conversational tone, while taking careful aim with his super-heated gas Incinerator Rifle. Fleet is quick, but is he quick enough?" Combat: Redshift sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Redshift misses Fleet with his Incinerator Rifle attack! -3 Ravage lays perfectly still, the picture of silence and brooding...his optics focused on the pair. Finally, one stands out from the pair. One that is worthy of amusing Ravage and easing his annoyance first. As Ravage's missile launches, he looks innocent in the way only a cat can...of course, being a death-dealing, sneaky, large black mechanical jaguar doesn't do much to help the image he tries to project. And thus, the missile screams through the air, leaving a smoke trail as it heads towards... "Yes!" Ramjet says enthusiastically. Redshift has thrown in his chips and picked a side that seems to have pleased He Of The Well-Coned. Plated palms collide together in clanking applause. "Even though you've failed to hit Fleet, Redshift, your choice of loyalty for your fellow model pleases me! Now, who has the courage to throw in their chips with Fleet?"" "And now, you DIE!" Blueshift cries, dodging in the air to attempt to smash into Fleet full-on. "You will rue the day you ever cross Blueshift!" Combat: Blue Spaceship strikes Fleet with his Full-Body Strike attack! -4 Combat: Ravage misses Blue Spaceship with its Heat-Seeking Missile attack! The missile streaks by Blueshift's nose, crashing into the cieling above. Ravage, for his part, looks calm and cool...as if that's exactly what he wanted to do. Fleet twists out of the way of Redshift's attack, having expected more than rude comments from the audience at this point, but the move costs him, as he's no longer able to avoid Blueshift's attack. "YAAARGH!!" he screams in pain as his 'shark fin' is /ripped/ from him and he's knocked from the air, transforming as he falls to land heavily on the ground below. His flight systems are well and truly out of it, and he's no longer even trying to dodge. "So long as I can bring the pain before I'm taken down," he snarls, lifting his arm as though to fire at Blueshift... and then he drops it to attempt to blast Redshift instead! Fleet is a coward. He picks easier targets. Fleet transforms into his Fleet mode. Combat: Fleet misses Redshift with his Deep-Freeze Ray attack! Unluckily for Fleet, Blueshift is an even bigger coward, as he dives behind the seeker, opening fire on his back with his lasers. "Don't shoot my brother, that's MY job!" he snarls Combat: Blue Spaceship misses Fleet with his Laser attack! Fleet wasn't trying to dodge. That means that Blueshift just flat /missed/ him. Hah! Shadow prefers not to fight if he can help it. Still, he knows it's vital that he keep up his skills if he is to continue surviving. As he heads into the area, he discovers a fight already in progress, and thus merely stands aside to watch. Redshift's face takes on a dissapointed tone as he misses with his opening shot, but he's at full power and integrity, and Fleet is not, tilting the advantage heavily in his favour. Ravage has decided to toss his lot in with Fleet, for unknown reasons, but that is of no matter right now. Fleet is still target #1. Redshift, even on an aggressive footing, still has the reflexes needed to move away from Fleet's return fire(return ice?) "Ice versus fire, hmm? Fine with me!" Redshift switches his rifle into full-on flamethrower mode, and fires off a gout of wild, roaring flames at the sickenly-pale yellow seeker. Combat: Redshift strikes Fleet with his Flamethrower attack! Combat: Fleet falls to the ground, unconscious. Blueshift transforms, looking a bit disappointed. "That!" He states. "Tht was totally MY job!" The spaceship flips up into the handsome form of Blueshift Fleet isn't even trying to dodge, so Redshift hits him pretty easily. He falls over. Blueshift bows before Ramjet. "Sir, I alone have defeated the traitorous seeker. I await my reward by your glorious hand!" Ravage emits a low, throaty grumble as the match ends...finally. He makes a mental note to ask his master to check his targeting scanners; missing is somewhat unusual for the big black cat. He really, really wanted to hit his target. Redshift smirks openly at his 'victory' over Fleet, a task he has previously failed at. He says nothing to contradict Blueshift's little victory speech, however. He eyes Ravage, wondering if the black cat is still feeling... Violent. "Hm," the Sky-King thinks aloud. "Fleet is not exactly traitorous, but he does keep dubious company. You have beaten him, with some help from your fellow model. For that.." Ramjet says as he rises to his feet. He opens his canopy and reaches inside, grasping something that he pulls out. "..I award five hundred quatloos. To be divided up however /you two can agree with/." This ploy may fail miserably if Blueshift and Redshift learned to install their file-sharing programs. Or it might make for hilarity. Ramjet tosses out the sack full of quatloos into the air -- who catches it is up to them! Fleet hangs out with Catechism. Highly dubious. :( Combat: Blueshift resets himself. "Yessss!" Blueshift cries, reaching out for the quatloos. "I win the quatloos!" He attempts to beat Redshift to the grasp. He doesn't even know what a quatloo is! Fleet is just going to be unconscious for the rest of the scene. It's easier that way. Combat: Blueshift misses Redshift with his Grab attack! She is a rubbish beard. Fleet is /Catechism's/ rubbish beard. :( Redshift has always been proud of his speed, and in pure running speed, NOBODY can beat him. Reflexes, not so unbeatable. But still! He tosses his rifle aside, and makes a mad grab for the prize money. He made the killing blow, and deserves the lion's share! Combat: Targetting Error: No target named 'blue' Combat: Redshift misses Blueshift with his Grab attack! Shadow winces slightly, glad he wasn't on the receiving end of any of those attacks. He slips around the arena toward Fleet's location. "Nooo!" cries Blueshift as he goes for the Quatloos. "I need them! Mine! Mine! I earned it, I defeated Fleet!" Combat: Blueshift strikes Redshift with his Grab attack! Combat: You took 0 damage. Ravage notices the 'loot' being tossed into the air. His audio sensors perk up. His optics flash momentarily. His tail sticks straight up. He tries...oh how he tries to resist...but two factors overwhelm the mechanical feline: first and formost, the desire to chase a moving object. Secondly, it's somewhat valuable. These facts work away on his will, until finally Ravage can stand no more (all of 2 seconds of internal debate). Leaping from the bleachers, he attempts to land on Blueshifts' head and grab the quatloos before he or Redshift can. Combat: Ravage sets its defense level to Fearless. Ravage succeeds in grasping Blue Spaceship, throwing him off-balance. "By yourself you could never have defeated Fleet!" Redshift snaps, scrambling for the prize money(it is money, right?), but the sneakiest of sneaky 'cons, Ravage, has made a bid for the precious quatloos. "Keep your nose out of it, Ravage!" He snaps again, and tries to grab the pouch again. Combat: Redshift strikes Ravage with his Grab attack! Blueshift makes an argh noise as both he, Ramjet and Ravage grab at the Quatloos together. "What is SHARING!" he shouts in confusion Sunder stands there smirking. It's not surprising to him that Blueshift is so pathetic that he needs help from Redshift to take down Fleet. He facepalms at the mad scramble for Quatloos. Shadow also facepalms. Compile looks and sighs "FREE FOR ALL!!!!" and he jumps aswell, why? Not for the quatloos, but for the sure chaos of what is going on, and as he jumps he heads for Redshift, "Hey, nos one goes for Ravage liek that," he says as the Tape tries to stop Redshift from grabbing ravage. Ravage growls as his prize as batted away from him. Then...with a devious gleam in his eyes, he leaps towards Redhshift's head, attempting to land on him and interrupt his grab for the Quatloos. While doing so, his maw opens and a flawlessly imitates Redshift's voice,"Blueshift you idiot! I had to beat Fleet for you, so I want -all- of the quatloos!" Ravage succeeds in grasping Redshift, throwing him off-balance. Blueshift says, "Wait! Why am I scrabbling for a handfull of Quatloos when I could capture that space fox and get TEN THOUSAND. Do you know how much energon I could get for that. I'd be RICH!" Blueshift says, "Galvatron would HAVE to make me his second in command" Combat: Compile strikes Redshift with his Spike ya (Grab) attack! Combat: You took 0 damage. Dreadwind says, "You'd get enough to extend your suffering for a while, nothing more." Dr. Excise says, "You know, if we worked together and captured that dogooder Foxfire we could, heh heh, split the reward." Compile says, "Hows about we split Foxfire?" Dreadwind says, "Oh i'm sure he would Blueshift, it's not as if Cyclonus would mind." Redshift is being swarmed by tiny angry things! "HEY! Get off my FACE!" He shouts, somewhat muffled by Ravage being on his face. The prize money forgotten, he decides to fry the little buggers instead. He unleashes bare-controlled flames at the cassetticons, hoping to give them more to worry about than a few measely quatloos. Combat: Redshift strikes Ravage with his Flamethrower Area attack! Combat: Redshift's Flamethrower attack on Compile goes wild! Combat: Redshift misses Professor Pain with his Flamethrower Area attack! Combat: Professor Pain misses Redshift with its Kick attack! Blueshift gets munched in the middle of the scrum as he grasps for Quatloos. "...I could be rich!" he whispers Dr. Excise says, "What's the Quatloos/energon cube exchange rate at now, anyhow?" Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "I'm sure Brigand knows..." Blueshift says, "The internet will know... *taptaptap* OH PRIMUS MY OPTICS" You send a radio message to Blueshift: Grab the cash, I'll try to hold off the ugly munchkins Shadow says, "What is it, Blueshift?" Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Did you accidentally click on Sweekerporn again?" Dreadwind says, "The exchange rate won't be in our favour." Ravage hisses as the flamethrower strikes him, burning him slightly. But...Redshift, nor Blueshift made another grab for the loot...and thus, Ravage springs from Redshift's face and snatches the prize. Without looking back to aim his shot, he fires a missile back towards Redshift as a distraction while he tries to make his escape, the Quatloo's now being carried in his mouth. as he runs towards the exit. Combat: Ravage sets its defense level to Guarded. Combat: Ravage strikes Redshift with its Heat-Seeking Missile attack! Combat: You took 12 damage. Blueshift says, "No, it IS! There's a galactic recession on remember! We would be rolling in Energon cubes!" Blueshift turns and fires his laser at Ravage. "Die, die you horrible tape creature! Die!" He then turns to Redshift. "Hey Red, do you think Ravage looks a bit like a fox...?" Combat: Blueshift strikes Ravage with his Laser attack! Dr. Excise says, "Wow, enough energon cubes to roll around in /and/ an excuse to kill that scum sucking Auto-fox? Is it robo-Christmas already?" Blueshift says, "No we need to deliver it alive" Blueshift says, "Do you have some sort of carry-basket" Dr. Excise says, "Wow, enough energon cubes to roll around in /and/ an excuse to beat the ever lovin' frak out of that scum sucking Auto-fox? Is it robo-Christmas already?" Dr. Excise says, "We could use Soundwave's cat-carrier." Redshift's chest is exploded from close range as Ravage unleashes another missile. Amist the smoke and sparks, he sees the cat making a break for it! He clutches his broken chest, and glares at Ravage. "So you want to play ROUGH, kitty? You picked the wrong mech to mess with!" Ravage has a head start, but /nobody/ outruns Redshift. He makes a dash for the escaping Ravage, and transforms, diving at Ravage on a reckless collision course! Redshift transforms into his sleek spacecraft mode and takes to the air. Combat: Redshift sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Red Spaceship strikes Ravage with his Full Speed Ahead attack! Reflector says, "You're optics fail you. And I hope I will be there when you figure out what I can see that you do not." Ravage yowls as first he's hit by a laser blast, then yowls even louder as he's literally RAMMED. He manages to hang onto the prize, however...millennia of carrying important objects while receiving fire training him well for that purpose. After bouncing and rolling a few times, he scrabbles to his feet and runs as fast as his mechanical kitty legs can carry him towards the exit, not even bothering to fire back at this point. One thought and one thought alone occupies his mind; if he gets out of the arena, he's home free. Americon has arrived. Combat: Ravage sets its defense level to Protected. Fleet is unconscious on the floor. Combat: Ravage begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Shadow, Professor Pain, Ramjet, Soundwave, Sunder, Red Spaceship , Fragment, and Blueshift "He's getting away!" Blueshift shouts, transforming and rocketing after the casseticon. "No Soundwave to back you up now, you've angered the Shifts!" He blasts straight at Ravage, trying to crush the tape Blueshift leaps into the air, flipping into the form of a small spacecraft Combat: Blue Spaceship strikes Ravage with his Full-Body Strike attack! Combat: Ravage falls to the ground, unconscious. Americon walks into the training room at about this time, with a mop and a bucket full of wax. He is humming a patriotic tune as he enters. Shadow stands off to the side, hoping no one notices him. He'd rather not get caught up in the fight. Red Spaceship needs a stun gun, or an ice ray or a net or something! Bloody slippery cat. Redshift prepares for his next attack, shifting into his robot mode, but then BLUE has to steal all the GLORY by crashing into Ravage. "HEY! That was totally MY idea, Blue! Humph." He says, and approaches the broken Ravage cautiously. The sleek red spacecraft transforms into the winged warrior Redshift. Compile looks at Blueshift, "Hey, that's my brother there," he says as he pushes off of Redshift and his arms transform into pile drivers and as the cannons power up, they begin to thump into the ground. "Yous wanna battle some tapes? Wes can gives yous a battle," he states as the ground vibrates and sonic waves travel through the air. Ravage snarls as he hears Blueshift gaining on him rapidly. Knowing there is no time left, the mechanical cat...swallows the quatloos. Gulp. Thus, when Blueshift hits him, there is nothing to drop out of his mouth...and unless they were willing to risk Soundwave's ire by opening up his servant, well... Combat: Compile strikes Redshift with his High Frequency Pile-Drivers Area attack! Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Redshift's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Compile misses Blue Spaceship with his High Frequency Pile-Drivers Area attack! Blueshift transforms, and is about to try to cut off Ravage's head when Compile knocks him off-balance and he drops his sword. "Curses!" he yells, starting to storm out of the room. "Screw you all! I'm going to get that space fox, and then I'll be RICH. If you want to be on MY mission, come on!" Blueshift exits toward the main corridor. Blueshift has left. Compile looks and blinks, "Ravage, lets go get a fox, a Bot fox and have fun," he says to his brother and he nods to Americon, "Wanna join in a little fox hunt?" Redshift struggles to stay on his feet as the pint-sized Compile shakes things up, the squeaky freqs messing up his delicate internals. "Well YOUR brother was interfering with MY brother. You mess with a 'shift, you get a spaceship to the face. Or two. You want to get smushed into bits like your brother, tape?" He says threateningly. Blueshift says, "Come Decepticons, *I* shall lead this mission!" Dreadwind says, "Lead it to disaster." Redshift says, "Are you sure you can handle it by your self, Blue?" Redshift says, "Want me to come along and do the hard parts for you?" Dr. Excise says, "Hooray for Blueshift!" Sunder has left. Blueshift says, "Yessss" Americon says, "Hey, I have nothing but a GOOD feeling about this, and I don't even know what the mission is!" Dreadwind says, "GOOD?!? No good can come of trying to do anything." Ramjet says, "Dreadwind, accompany them at once!" Ramjet says, "Blueshift will command you most.. egregiously." Redshift says, "I have better things to do. Try not to get yourself killed, Blue." Blueshift says, "I make no such promise!" Dreadwind says, "Great, here i am, computational abilities on a par with Shockwave and they want me to be at Blueshift's beck and call." Americon shrugs. "Sure, why not! I'll just leave this wax here, it probably won't produce *too* many fumes!" Blueshift appears on screen, standing in Central Park. "Foolish Autobots!" he snarls. "I hear you like human orphans. Well!" The camera pulls back, to show that Blueshift and some other Decepticons are standing near a New York orphanage/nunnery/cat shelter. "If you don't want a horrid accident to occur, FOXFIRE will come to Central Park now and surrender himself to the Decepticon Empire. Glory to Galvatron!" ' The action then moves to the Great Fox Hunt scene. '